Shawn Dresses in
by islashlove
Summary: This is a collection of one shots and each chapter will come with their own warning and author's notes. I have two stories under similar title 'Shawn dresses in...' They are Shawn dresses in Black and its sequel, Shawn dresses in Red. I am doing this collection, as I got a few people ask me to do a certain colour/item of clothing.
1. A Peacock Costume

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Psych. **

**Beta: Yes and thank you to jerseybelle for all your hard work.**

**Author's Notes: Ok, I have two stories under similar title 'Shawn dresses in...' They are Shawn dresses in Black and it's sequel, Shawn dresses in Red. Both stories have chapters and they are from a different person's point of view.**

**I am doing this as I got a few people ask me to do a certain colour/item of clothing. They all will be one shots and each chapter will come with their own warning and author's notes.**

**Warning: This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Story Notes: Shawn dressed in a peacock costume at a gay night club.**

**Idea From: My friend Kaleen. Writer's name red queen831**

**Shawn dresses in...: By islashlove**

**Chapter 1: A Peacock Costume**

Detective Carlton Lassiter stood at the bar of the night club holding his drink tightly in his hands. As he took a slow sip of the soft drink, he looked around at the crowd. Lassiter could easily identify the other officers in the club, which reminded him of why he was there.

Apparently, there had been an increase in the gay population that had reported waking up the morning after a night out to find their places had been stripped clean. But not one of them could remember how they got home and the only thing they all had in common was this club.

As the night wore on, Lassiter started to have a closer look at the people in the crowd. Most were dressed in normal clothing, others, not so normal. One in particular really intrigued him. Lassiter wasn't sure if the person was male or female, but, damn they looked good; so good in fact, that he couldn't keep his eyes from wandering over their body.

The person was wearing white high heeled boots, which shimmered with each step. Lassiter slowly followed the white stockings up the legs, which, with the help of the costume being so tight, he now knew that the person was a man. This knowledge caused the detective's imagination to run wild.

He had known for a long time he was bi and with the image before him and his attraction to Spencer, he couldn't help but wish that this person was Spencer. As his eyes wandered over the upper body, Lassiter was amazed to see that the top went from white feathers at the bottom and changed to multi greens and blues at the neck line. This man was also wearing elbow length white gloves and a white feather headdress that crowned his long blonde hair.

As Lassiter's eyes finally came level with this strange man's eyes, he realised that the man was looking at him. He also noticed how the man's eye colour also changed between a light blue and green.

A shy smile appeared on the young man's face and he started to walk towards Lassiter. As he closed the gap between them, a beautiful peacock tail unfolded behind him. The beauty that this man was glowing in took Lassiter breath away. Now that they were face to face and Lassiter could see the tender young face of the man was covered in glitter and he had long white eyelashes.

"Do you want to pluck my feathers, Lassie?" Shawn purred.

"What...?" Lassiter was a bit startled when Shawn spoke, but it didn't take long for his mind to catch up. "Sp...Spencer," he barked, but it came out more like a low growl.

"If I were you, I would close my mouth and concentrate more on your job, than on me, Carly dear."

"Job...? What job?"

"The job, where you should be watching people's drinks; after all, the man in the big cowboy hat just had his drink spiked."

"He did!"

"Yes he did!" purred Shawn, the grin never leaving his lips. "And when you're finished with this case, just let me know your answer," and with that Shawn turn to leave.

"Answer to what, Spencer?" Lassiter asked confused.

"About, whether or not you want to pluck me, of course." Shawn winked then disappeared into the crowd.

Lassiter just shook his head and went back to the job at hand. He would deal with the idea of plucking Spencer at a later date.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. If you want me to turn this chapter into a full story, or if you have something from Shawn to dress in, PM me and I will see what I can do for you.**

**P.S. it can be a colour/item I have already used, it you want. **


	2. In a Rainbow

**Warning: Shawn and Lassiter are in a relationship, so it is slash.**

**Idea from: My friend Kaleen. Writers name red queen831**

**Story Notes: Shawn is not happy, not happy at all.**

**Chapter 2: In a Rainbow.**

Shawn was angry; no, he was furious and his anger was growing with every step he took.

Everywhere he looked and everywhere he went people were staring and pointing at him. It got to the point that he just tried to focus on where he was heading. But it didn't help that his bike was in the shop getting repairs done and he had to walk.

He reached his destination, the Santa Barbara police station, a lot faster than it would have normally taken him. Stopping outside, he prepared himself for what he knew was coming.

Taking one more deep breath, Shawn entered the main doors, only to have his ears assaulted by the gasps and whispers of those who saw him. As the embarrassment of the unwanted attention fuelled his anger, Shawn stormed off in the direction of the bullpen and the certain detective he is looking for. As he reached the top of the stairs, he scanned the room for said detective.

Seeing him at his desk, Shawn ignored the whispers once again and strutted his way over to his target. If this person was going to embarrass him, Shawn was sure as hell going to return the favour.

He stopped just short of the intended desk. A quick glance around and Shawn knew everyone's eyes were on him. He finished the last few steps, until he was right next to Detective Lassiter's desk.

Shawn's anger started to dissipate when he saw his lover, face down, in a pile of paper work. But that was until he saw the grin Lassiter was trying to hide and that was the final straw for him.

"The next time, Lassie dear," Shawn started to say in a loud voice, "I stay at your place for the night and I send you to get me a change of clothing, don't ever bring me anything from my hall closet. They are my gay pride clothes and if you do, I will be back here just like I am right now and do this again." With that, Shawn grabbed Lassiter's face and gave him a great big kiss. "Understand, Lassie, dear?" Shawn knew he would pay the price for this when Lassiter got home, but at least it will be fun to see what Lassie comes up with.

As Shawn walked out of the station, he was watched by Lassiter, along with the rest of the station. Lassie couldn't understand what was wrong with what he had picked out for Shawn. After all, Shawn looked good in his bright rainbow coloured shirt, with matching tight pants, shoes and hat and Lassiter couldn't wait to get home tonight and find the pot of gold at the end of that rainbow.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. If you would like me to extend this chapter into a full story, or you have a colour or something for Shawn to dresses in, just PM me and I will see what I can do for you.**


	3. In Red

**Warning: This is slash.**

**Idea from: Me and me alone.**

**Story Notes: Shawn is in red and he's out to get his man. **

**Chapter 3: In Red.**

Shawn looked at himself in the mirror. He was considering whether or not he should go through with his plan. He liked Lassie; really liked him. Oh the hell with it, he didn't just like him. He was in love with him. That was why he was doing this. He knew once Lassiter realised it was him, Lassiter would most likely shoot him, but Shawn needed to take this one chance.

He looked one more time at his handy work in the mirror. Even he was amazed at the transformation he had made. With the wig and coloured contact lenses, Shawn didn't even recognise himself.

As soon as Shawn walked into the bar, he scanned the room for Lassiter. He spied him over in a dimly lit corner. Shawn nervously ran a hand down the edge of the skirt he was wearing. He gave a quick glance in the bar's mirror and off he went. Whether the night ended happily or not, Shawn knew he was going to be going home in tears.

Gently sitting himself down, Shawn looked across the table at what looked like a half pissed Lassiter. Shawn swallowed hard, but decided it was too late to turn back now. So with a smile, he started talking.

"Well, hello there, handsome," Shawn purred.

Lassiter sat up and looked all around to see who this lady was talking to. Realising that there was no one else there, Lassiter's alcohol fuelled brain, finely caught up and he found his voice.

"Sorry! What?"

"I said, hello. Now, how about you buy me a drink and we get to know each other a little better? I drink tequila sunrise."

Lassiter growled some sort of reply, but still got up and walked over to the bar to get the drinks. Just after he ordered, his unexpected guest, walked up behind him.

"I'm just going to powder my nose. I'll be back in a moment." And with that she pinched his backside and strolled off towards the toilets.

As she walked away, Lassiter gave her a closer look. She was wearing the tightest red leather skirt he had ever seen. It was knee length, with a split that went right up at the back. Her legs were covered in white stockings with red heart shapes on them and the height of her red high heels, had Lassiter wondering, how in the hell she walked in them. As he moved his eyes back up, he noticed that she wore a neat red blouse. He also noticed how her silky jet black hair, flowed in waves as she walked.

Lassiter got the drinks and waited for his unexpected 'date' to return. As he did so, he wondered if she could be a call girl. Well, if she was, she was going to get a big surprise from him. But then, she didn't have the feeling, as if she was one.

"Shawn, Shawn Spencer. Is that you?" the voice, question and name brought Lassiter out of his thoughts.

If Spencer was here and if this 'lady' did turn out to be a call girl, Lassiter knew he would never live it down. Looking around he couldn't see Spencer anywhere, but his eyes were drawn to a certain place when he heard the voice again.

"I can't believe it's you. Where have you been?"

"I've been around, what about you, Tom?" Shawn answered.

Lassiter's mouth nearly broke the table when his jaw dropped at what he saw. Shawn was his 'lady' friend. So, Spencer is playing with him, is he? Lassiter felt his heart ache at the idea that Spencer knew how he felt about him and he would do something low like this. Well, if that was Spencer's game, he will return the favour.

"Hi, handsome, did you miss me?" Shawn said as he sat down in the same seat again.

"Yeah, I did," Lassiter said chocking back the tears he wanted to shed.

"You ok?" Shawn was concerned when he heard the pain in Lassiter voice.

"I'm ok. Just got some bad news, that's all."

"Well, if you want to talk about it...I'm a good listener." Shawn said giving Lassiter a half hearted smile.

"Ok, I just found out someone I really like, doesn't like me." Lassiter figured that Spencer already knew how he felt, so he would use that to hurt him. "I thought he did, but now I know he just likes messing with me."

"Lassie..." Shawn started to say, he didn't want Lassiter to think he doesn't like him, he just didn't know how to approach the detective in such things. But lassiter cut him off.

"I mean, I know I treat him badly and that I seem to hate him, but that's just me. I thought that maybe...I don't know, maybe the way he was always touching me and always getting in to my personal space that maybe he was the one to help heal my broken heart. What do you think?" Lassiter stopped his rant and looked straight into Shawn's eyes. He could see the pain he had just caused and he couldn't hold the stare. Moving his eyes down a little, he stared at Shawn painted red lips instead.

"I'm sorry, Lassie; I didn't mean to hurt you. I just thought that this way, we could get to know each other better, sorry." Shawn stood up to leave, only to find Lassiter standing beside him.

"I'm sorry too, Shawn. Want to go back to my place and start again?" Shawn looked at Lassiter; he was looking for the lie, the deception, but couldn't find it. All he found was a hopeful look, which broke his heart again.

"I'll love to. You lead the way."

Back at Lassiter's, they sat and talked for the rest of the night. As Shawn was leaving the next day, Lassiter pulled him into a gentle kiss.

"You will dress like this on our next date, won't you Shawn?"

"If that is what you want, Lassie, that's what you'll get. I understand you have a reputation to uphold and how dating Shawn Spencer would ruin that. But you will have to call me Shawna, you naughty boy."

"Then Shawna it is and thanks, for understanding."

Lassiter stood there and watched as Shawna bent over in that skirt to climb in to the taxi. And that skirt was all he could think of for the rest of the day, that and how he was going to peel Shawn out of it.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. So, do you have an idea of something that Shawn can dress in? If you do, PM me the idea and I'll see what I can do for you. P.S. you can use the same colour/item if you want.**


	4. Golden syrup and feathers

**Warning: This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from: Me, islashlove, but the idea of doing Halloween chapters was Post U Later. So blame them if you don't like it.**

**Story Notes: It's Halloween and Shawn is on his way to the party at the station. Only his trip there becomes a little sticky.**

**Chapter 4: Golden Syrup and Feathers.**

Shawn was in a rush. He was already running late and the oncoming storm wasn't helping. As he pulled up outside the Psych office, a funny feeling came over him. All the lights were out and the door was locked. Gus had already left for the party without him.

'No problem,' Shawn thought to himself as he searched his pockets for the keys. This was when he remembered that they were still at home. Normally, this wouldn't bother him, but his costume for the Santa Barbara Police Department's Halloween party was inside and that made it a problem.

"Damn it!" Shawn cursed to himself.

He didn't feel like going all the way back home to get the keys, so instead, he decided to go over to the station and get Gus' keys from him. As he walked backed to his bike, Shawn took his bike key from his pocket, but before he reached the bike, he tripped and fell. Shawn felt himself cringe as he listened to the bike keys hit the storm drain and then the splash, as they hit the water below.

Just as he let out a sigh, the skies opened up. Shawn got up, now glad that his costume was still inside the office as he quickly became drenched from the falling rain. He was also glad that the station was only a short walk away. Shawn figured out that he could get there and back with Gus, quickly change into his costume and be back at the party with-in the hour.

Wrapping his coat around him Shawn stared his slow, but short walk. After about ten minutes, the rain stopped, but was replaced by a cold wind. Shawn shivered, as the wind ripped through his clothing and chilled his skin.

After another five minutes of walking, Shawn could see the station. He looked both ways before he crossed the road and walked under the tree that was there. It was a big mistake!

He saw the fishing line just at the very last second, but not soon enough to stop from walking straight into it. A second later, Shawn was covered in some sticky liquid, followed by a bombardment of feathers. A few seconds later he could hear the sound of feet running away.

Shawn gave a little giggle, as he remembered trying this same trick to Gus when they were kids, only it was his dad who had been 'tarred and feathered' that time.

Shawn walked the last little bit of space between him and the station, feeling very cold and foolish. As he slowly walked up the stairs, he found out what the sticky substance was as a little of it ran over his lips.

"Watered down Golden Syrup, really? I was 'tarred and feathered' by golden syrup," Shawn said in disbelief at this knowledge.

Shawn was now dreading what everyone was going to say to him. He hoped that he could just grab Gus and get out of there before anyone saw him and then return to the party, dressed in his chosen costume.

But he wasn't that lucky. As he walked past everyone there, he could hear the gasps and whispers. Shawn was slowly going red out of embarrassment. That was until he heard Juliet exclaim, "Oh my God, Shawn, that is a great costume!"

"I agree," Henry said staring at his son.

"Shawn, you tricked me. That isn't what you told me you were going to wear!" Gus exclaimed.

Now Shawn was happy and as he stood there to receive the reward for the best costume, he was truly glad for all that had happened to him that night.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN ^_^

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. Let me know and if you have something you want to see Shawn dressed in.**


	5. A Polka Dot Bikini

**Warning: None.**

**Idea from: Waruitenshi**

**Story Notes: Lassiter and O'Hara are at a fashion show.**

**Chapter 5: A Polka Dot Bikini**

Lassiter grumbled under his breath as he took his seat. He still can't work out how O'Hara had convinced him to come to a fashion show with her. But a promise was a promise and one thing that Lassiter always does is keep his promises.

After watching model upon model wearing everything from the latest night wear to day wear and everything in between, Lassiter was just about asleep. After all, he promised that he would go, not that he would be interested in what was going on. But the next announcement got his attention.

"Next up, will be the swim suit selection," the announcer said.

Lassiter watched as a group of very good looking woman walked the catwalk, with some very interesting swimming gear on. Then the last one to walk onto the catwalk really caught Lassiter's eye.

She had long, fiery red hair, which was tied up on top of her head in a single ponytail and was wearing a pair of yellow high heels and the smallest yellow polka dot bikini he had ever seen. But it was what he saw as she passed by him that made Lassiter feel sick. The woman was a man and there was no doubt about that with the bikini he was wearing.

As she/he made the second pass, they stopped in front of Lassiter and O'Hara, who were both trying to look any were else than at what was before them. Lassiter found looking up at the model's face worked out better for him; that was until their eyes met. As soon as he saw those dancing green eyes, he knew who it was.

"Oh, My, God," was all he could get out.

O'Hara looked at him and once she realised what he was looking at, she too looked into those eyes.

"Shawn!" O'Hara said shocked at seeing him there.

Shawn smiled at them and then he finished his walk.

Lassiter smiled to himself. At last he had something on Spencer and he couldn't deny it. After all, O'Hara had also seen what he had.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it and remember; if you have a colour or something you want to see Shawn dressed in, just PM me your idea and I'll see what I can do for you.**


	6. Purple

**Warning: This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from: Waruitenshi**

**Story Notes: All that Lassiter wanted to do was sleep, but Shawn had other ideas.**

**Chapter 6: Purple**

Detective Lassiter walked into his apartment. He was tired, very tired. It had been a long, hard day and all he wanted to do was sleep. No food, no shower, just to climb into his bed and let the events of the day get lost in the Land of Nod.

But unfortunately for him as soon as he turned on the light in his bedroom, sleep had become forgotten. For, there before him, his entire bed room was purple; the walls, the bed and all the furniture. They were all the same shade of purple, which made them hard to see, as the light bulb had also been changed to purple as well.

Only one word left his lips. "Spencer." Lassiter then jumped when a voice answered him.

"Yes, Lassie?"

"Where the hell are you?"

"In here, somewhere. You have to find me," Shawn's mocking voice sang out.

"What, why you…"

"Now, now, Lassie, there is a surprise at the end, that is if you find me, of course."

"Oh, I will find you, Spencer, and you will pay," Lassiter said as he further entered the room.

He first checked under the bed; after all he was already on the floor from tripping over the corner of it. Then he made his way to the adjoining bathroom, still nothing. After exhausting every other place he could think of that Spencer could be hiding like the wardrobe or crouching down near the chest of drawers, he checked in the blanket box at the end of the bed. He found nothing.

Closing his eyes, Lassiter tried to think of how he could find Spencer in such a room. Suddenly it came to him. Lassiter walked over to the bedroom door and shut it. Leaving the light on, he then walked over to the far corner, turned and pressed his back to the wall. Once again he closed his eyes; he was starting to get a headache from looking at all the purple. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and slowly scanned the walls.

At first they all looked the same, just one big purple blur, but then, slowly, shapes started to form and he could really see the layout of the room. And as his eyes fell upon his target, Lassiter smiled a predator's smile. As he crept towards his pray, the smile grew wider and wider. When he reached Spencer, Lassiter was surprised to find that Spencer was facing the wall. His smile reached it fullness as he heard Spencer yelp, as he wrapped his arms around Spencer's slender waist.

Shawn turned to face his lover and his body shivered as it saw the smile that was aimed at him. Wrapping his arms around Lassie neck, Shawn pulled Lassiter down into a tender kiss.

As they broke apart Lassiter spoke. "So, what is my surprise, now that I have found you?"

"Me!" Shawn said with a great big smile, which would have had a better effect, if he hadn't been covered from head to toe in purple body paint.

As they shared another kiss, Lassiter's hands wandering over Shawn's body. He was pleasantly surprise to realise that Spencer was naked under all that paint. Lifting Spencer up, Lassiter carried him to their purple bed and made love to him for the rest of the night.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	7. White

**Warning: This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from: Post U Later**

**Story Notes: This was the day Shawn had always dreamed about.**

**Chapter 7: White**

Detective Carlton Lassiter stood at the altar. He was dressed in the typical black tie suit, with white tipped dress shoes. His hair, as usual, was perfect but he was nervous. You could see this by the way he kept rubbing his hands together. But mostly, it was in his eyes.

The normally ice crystal blue eyes were clouded in a mixture of swirling emotions. But love and worry were the two main ones. Lassiter knew he had never felt this way before. Not even when he married Victoria did he have feelings so strong, that they felt like they were going to overwhelm him.

He had been like this from the moment he had met Spencer. Feelings overwhelmed him. First it was anger. He was angry that Spencer had shown no respect to him or his job. Anger because he exposed his affair with his partner, which ended his marriage. Anger, because he realised he was falling for this strange man.

Then it was disgust. He was disgusted with the way Spencer pushed his way into a case. He was disgusted with the way he flirted with just about everyone. And he was disgusted with the dreams he had about what he want to do to the smaller man, behind closed doors.

Then it was jealousy. He was jealous with how close Spencer was with Guster. He was jealous at Spencer's carefree life style and he was jealous at how he made it look easy when he solved a case. He was also jealous with the way he flirted with O'Hara and the jealousy grew when they started dating.

When they broke up, Lassiter was overwhelmed by a mixture of emotions. Anger, jealousy, hurt, frustration and relief. He knew he should have been comforting O'Hara, but Guster was there first, which surprised him completely. So he went to check on Spencer.

He found him lying in a crying mess and as Spencer told him what had happened, the emotions this time did overwhelm him. At first he was angry at O'Hara for dumping Spencer. Then it was pity, as Spencer explained how it was his fault. That he shouldn't have led O'Hara on as he was gay and when that information sank in, it was hope and love that came flowing out.

He opened up his heart, something he had never done before. He took the chances and won. Shawn told him that he too, loved him, but always thought Lassiter had hated him. They spent that night it together and two weeks later they were preparing their wedding.

Now, emotions were once again threatening to overtake him as he waited for Spencer to walk down the aisle. A quick glance to his right, and he saw McNab and Guster standing there in the same suit as his. Both men smiled back at the Detective just as the organ music started to play. All three men, the priest and all the guests in their seats looked back towards the doors that Spencer was about to walk through.

First through the door was Chief Vick, wearing a pale blue dress, then O'Hara, whose dress was a pale pink. After they had joined Lassiter and the others, the organ music changed. Then through the door walked Henry with Spencer by his side. Henry was also dressed in the same suit as Lassiter.

But Spencer, well, Spencer was dressed in white from head to toe. He was wearing a white suit with white socks and dress shoes. From his head was a long veil that stopped short, before touching the ground. Around his waist was a very stylish skirt that reached about mid-thigh. In all, he looked amazing.

But what really caught Lassiter's eyes, was Spencer's smile. It was the biggest and brightest smile he had ever seen Spencer wear and it was all directed at him.

As Henry handed Spencer's hand to him, Lassiter smile back as their eyes meet and as they turned to face the priest, Lassiter whispered, "White is your colour, Spencer."

And with that they stood there, side by side and became one.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. If you want this chapter extended into a full story, please, just let me know and if you have a colour/item for Shawn to dress in, just PM me it.**


	8. A Turkey Costume

**Idea from: Me**

**Story Notes: It is Thanksgiving night and the Santa Barbara police are making a special trip to the children's ward at the local hospital.**

**Chapter 8: A Turkey Costume**

Lassiter stood in a near empty bullpen. The night shift was about to start and the rest of the station was either at home or with their families, celebrating Thanksgiving.

Lassiter was looking at himself in the full length mirror that would normally be kept in the undercover room. Lassiter had always liked dressing up and as he looked at his reflection, he truly did look like a pilgrim.

Looking up, he saw his companions had joined him. There was Henry Spencer, dressed just like him and Chief Vick as the female version of a pilgrim. Then there was McNab, Guster and O'Hara who were dressed as Native Americans. Lassiter was really surprised at how well McNab and Guster turned out and as for O'Hara; well…she would have made a great Pocahontas.

They stood around for a few moments talking and commenting on each other's costumes while they waited for Spencer to arrive. Lassiter smiled to himself as he remembered how Spencer had pulled the short straw and ended up having to be the turkey. And he couldn't wait to see what Spencer came up with, as his costume.

Just then, a gigantic turkey walked in and it really looked like a turkey. Even Lassiter had to admit, that Spencer had done a great job. Shawn's eyes peered out from the chest of the turkey and everyone could see them glowing from joy.

"So are we going?"

"Yes we are and…well done, Spencer," Lassiter said as he gave Shawn a smile.

Afterwards, they were sitting down at the nearby pub talking; Shawn had left the turkey costume in the police van that they had used. They couldn't believe how well the night had gone. The kids in hospital, as well as all of the other patients and hospital staff, had enjoyed themselves. The kids had loved climbing all over Turkey Spencer and from what they could tell; Spencer had enjoyed it just as much.

As Lassiter sat there looking at everyone's happy faces, he was, for the first time in a long time, having a good time on Thanksgiving. It was also the first time he was thankful for something. He was thankful for all of these people with him this night.

For, on this night, he was thankful for his friends, as they are now his family.

Happy Thanksgiving to Everyone, from islashlove.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. If you want this chapter extended into a full story, please, just let me know and if you have anything you would like to see Shawn dress in, colour/item, just let me know.**


	9. Black Leather

**Warning: This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Warning: Very tight clothing.**

**Idea from: Barbara Sampier**

**Story Notes: Lassiter is at a motor bike show and runs into someone he knows.**

**Chapter 9: Black Leather**

Lassiter walked around the bike show. To him, all motor bikes were the same, just like their riders. Trouble, with a capital T, and the biggest troublemaker was one Shawn Spencer.

Normally the only time he came into contact with bikers was when he was arresting them, but today there was a biker convention on and Santa Barbara Police officers were doing the rounds to make sure there wasn't any trouble. Yeah right, as if there wouldn't be any trouble when a group of no hope bike riders get together. Well at least Spencer was out of town and Lassiter wouldn't have to deal with him today.

As Lassiter walked amongst the crowd, he started to look closer at the bikes themselves. He started to see the little differences between the makes and the details the owners had added to make the bike unique, with either a chrome piece here, or a graphic design there.

As he noticed the bikes, he also started to notice the riders as well. And just like the bike they rode, each one tried to make their own look unique. But what surprised Lassiter the most was the different types of people who rode the bikes.

There were the everyday bikers, the ones that belonged to the local, and the not so local, biker gangs. But there were also the weekend bikers. The ones that had normal jobs and only got dressed up like this on the weekend or for shows like this one.

One bike really caught Lassiter attention. It was all black. Every bit of metal was covered in shinning black paint and everything that wasn't metal was covered in the finest black leather. But it wasn't the colour or leather that had caught the detective's attention, it was the graphics.

Both sides of the bike had been air brushed with the skills, as Lassiter referred to them, of a genius. For, in perfect detail, was the picture of an old, western-style colt and the way the picture was painted, either side of the bike was that side of the gun. Written underneath the gun were these words.

_'The only true colt of the old west'._

As Lassiter bent down to have a closer look, he felt someone walk up behind him, and then a voice followed.

"Can I help you?"

Lassiter turned and he followed the black leather with his eyes as he stood up. The first item he saw was the knee high, black leather cowboy boots, with the same gun design carved in them. This hugged his legs so tightly, it was hard to see where the boots ended and the black leather pants started. They were so tight that there was no question as to what sex he was.

Again, at the waist there was a black leather belt with the gun, carved right around it. Even the belt buckle was the shape of the colt. Lassiter wasn't sure what shirt the man was wearing under the black leather jacket, but he was sure it wouldn't have been leather as well. Finally, Lassiter came face to face, or rather, came face to helmet of the man before him. Like everything else, Lassiter saw the colt gun, which was also air brushed onto the helmet.

"I asked you, what do you think you're doing?" man asked, getting little annoyed that the man before him wasn't answering.

"I, I was just checking out your bike, I mean, I was…"

"It's ok, that's what the bike is here for. Do you want to go for a ride?"

"What?" Lassiter said surprised at the offer.

"I said do you want to go for a ride?"

"Sure," Lassiter answered, forgetting that he was on duty and the fact that he was just about to ride off with a complete stranger.

As the man bent over, Lassiter could see just how well the leather pants fit the unknown man. As he felt his body react to the sight before him, Lassiter let out a little prayer.

"_Thank god, Spencer doesn't wear anything like this. If he did, I wouldn't stand the chance of hiding my feelings for him."_

The man straightened up and handed Lassiter a black motor bike helmet. Lassiter took it and placed it onto his head. He still watched as the man climbed onto the bike and got Lassiter to climb on behind him. He just hoped the part of him that was growing, won't be noticed by the man in front of him.

Five minutes later, they were out on the highway and Lassiter felt free. Free of his worries. Free of his job and free of himself. About a half an hour later, they were pulling over at lookout point.

"Why are we stopping?" Lassiter said, now a bit worried about the man's action, not to mention his own.

"I needed to stretch my legs," was the reply he got, as the man moved away from Lassiter.

Lassiter relaxed a little and looked off the point and out to sea. The view was breathtaking and there was a cool ocean breeze blowing in. He turned to see where the rider had gone and was surprised to see him already walking back towards him. For some reason, Lassiter thought the sight of the man was more beautiful than the view of the ocean.

But his blood ran cold and his body tensed up, when he saw the man had a gun in his hand. With well-practiced reflexes, Lassiter drew his own gun and pointed it at the man.

"Drop it!"

"What?" The man honestly sounded surprised.

"I said, drop the gun."

"Oh," now he sounded disappointed. "Sorry, I guess they all were right then. It's no use to give you this." The man threw the gun at Lassiter's feet.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry, Lassie. I just wanted to do something nice for you." With these words, Shawn took off his helmet and walked away from Lassiter and towards the edge of the look out.

"Spencer?" Lassiter looked down at the gun at his feet and realised that it was an old style western colt.

Looking back up, he saw Spencer leaning on the railing that boarded on the edge of the lookout. Lassiter bent down and picked up the gun and then walked over to Spencer. The younger man stood there very still, which felt wrong for him, for some reason.

"Look, Spencer…I'm sorry, I just didn't know it was you." Lassiter tried to explain.

Shawn turned around to face Lassiter, the tear tracks on his face still showing.

"I, I thought you knew that was my bike, that's why I asked if you wanted to go for a ride. I'm such an idiot."

"No you're not. It was just…miss-commutations. Now, here is your gun."

"It's not mine."

"What do you mean?"

"I bought it for you, Lassie. It's yours."

"I, I can't accept this Spencer."

"Of course you can't," Shawn said looking down at the ground. "It came from me."

"What's that to do with it…oh, I see. Well we need to do something about that." And with that Lassiter walked up to Shawn and gave him a gentle kiss.

Shawn was shocked at first, but then he started kissing Lassiter back. After they broke apart, Shawn asked, "So, can you now accept the gun as a gift?"

"Yes, Spencer, I can. Now let's get back to the show before I'm missed."

"Fine, but I'm taking you for another ride when the day is done."

"Agreed," and with this said and done, they rode off towards the sunset and the motor bike show.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. If you want this chapter extended into a full story, please, just let me know and if you have a colour/item for Shawn to dress in, just PM me it. **


	10. Latex

**Warning: Very tight clothing.**

**Idea from: Barbara Sampier**

**Story Notes: Lassiter is guarding a priceless necklace, which is on loan to the Santa Barbara Museum. Shawn is a jewel thief with an unusual style. **

**Chapter 10: Latex**

Lassiter sat in the Santa Barbara Museum; it was late at night and the museum was closed. Lassiter had drawn the short straw and got the guard job, watching over a priceless piece of junk, err…necklace, which had been loaned to the museum.

Lassiter walked over to the item he was guarding to have a closer look. He couldn't understand all the fuss that it was causing. To Lassiter, it didn't look anything different than a necklace he saw in a jewellery store on his way over here.

The chain was made of woven gold, which had been plaited into a rope and the clasp was shaped like a pair of hands with the fingers interlocked. At the front of it, the rope is tied into a knot and the ends of the rope spread out to form a fan. Then one large diamond, cut into the shape of a heart, was laid in the middle of the fan.

Lassiter let out a sigh as he looked at his watch. He still had another eight hours to go before the museum opened and he could go home. God, he wished something would happen. Instead, Lassiter made his way over to the seat that was provided for him and sat down and started to read the book he had brought with him.

Meanwhile, just outside the door, a shadowy figure lurked. It watched as Lassiter did a security check of the room and then walked over to the necklace. The figure could see that Lassiter didn't want to be here, but he had no choice and neither did they.

They had picked up the contract a few months ago, to get and deliver the necklace to his employer. And this had been the first opportunity they had, since the necklace had started its tour.

Slipping into the room, they kept to the shadows and moved their way around. The case that held the necklace stood in the middle of the room with a light shining straight onto it. They knew as soon as they moved into the light, Lassiter would see them and the game would be over. But they had another plan in place.

They kept on moving, until they find themselves right behind Lassiter. They were shocked when the hand they had reached out was grabbed by Lassiter's and in one smooth move Lassiter had flipped his attacker onto their back. Now that the intruder was in the light, it was Lassiter's turn to be shocked, for there on the floor before him, was a woman.

He couldn't see much of her, as in what colour her skin or hair was. And Lassiter wouldn't even be able to describe what her face looked like, as she wore a black mask and it had the smallest holes so that he couldn't even see her eyes.

But there was no mistaking the fact that she was a woman. The tight black clothing she was wearing hugged her body like it was a second skin and it showed in defining her two perfect breasts and slender body perfectly.

The woman took full advantage of Lassiter's stunned state. Moving faster than Lassiter expected, she was up on her high heeled black boots and landed a punch to his jaw. Staggering back, Lassiter tried to compose himself. Once he did, he went after her, as she had made her way towards the display case.

Just as she reached out to remove the glass case, Lassiter once again grabbed her hand, for which he received a slap across his face. Now Lassiter doesn't believe in hitting women, so this had put him in a strange situation. But before he could work out what he was going to be able to do, she had punched him again and it didn't look like she was going to stop.

Just as Lassiter had made up his mind that she wasn't the type of woman he wouldn't hit, it was all over. As he fell, Lassiter reached out and tried to grab her arm, only to have some of the black, come off in his hand. He had trouble focusing, but he watched helplessly, as she removed the necklace and disappeared out of sight.

Shawn Spencer sat down on his bed. It had been a hard night and he knew it wasn't finished yet. Just as he was about to get undressed, his phone rang. Picking it up, he looked at the caller ID and let out a sigh as he saw it was the Chief.

Answering it, Shawn listened to what Chief Vick had to say and after agreeing to meet her at the museum; he hung up and continued to undress.

He started with the black mask and put it onto the bed beside him. He then pulled off the high heels and put them with the mask. As he went to remove his gloves, Shawn noticed that some of the black latex from around his wrist was missing. He had sprayed the latex all over his body in order to blend all of his clothing into one suit and to stop any of his DNA, such as hair, to end up on anything he touched. Shawn couldn't work out where he had lost it, but he is sure Lassie now had it.

He finished peeling off the latex and throwing it into the bin and then he finished undressing, before he re-dressed in his normal cloths. After putting up the necklace he made a quick call to his boss to let him know the job is done.

Shawn then headed out of his front door, so he could try to help the police find the person who had stolen the necklace. Now all Shawn needed is someone he could get the police interested in.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. If you want this chapter extended into a full story, please, just let me know and if you have a colour/item for Shawn to dress in, just let me know.**


	11. As a Naughty Cop

**Warning: This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from: EvE79**

**Story Notes: Shawn's a stripper at a gay buck's night.**

**Chapter 11: As a Naughty Cop**

Lassiter sat in the corner of the room. He watched as his friends enjoyed the party and games that were playing. This was part of his life, the other friends he has, that he never talks about. He was here because he was still friends with his ex-boyfriend Frank and it was Frank's and his lover's Bucks night.

Lassiter watched as Frank and Greg try and get lower than the limbo stick, failing and falling down in a laughing heap. He smiled a sad smile as he watched them untangle from each other. He wasn't sad that Frank had moved on. He was sad that he couldn't find anyone like Greg…or at least someone to be interested in him the same way.

Frank looked over at Lassiter, he had hoped that Carlton might have relaxed and enjoyed himself tonight. Instead, He just sat in the corner and just watched everyone else having fun. Letting out a sigh, Frank whispered to Greg that he was going to talk to Carlton and that he would be back soon. Greg gave him a re-ensuring smile and kiss; he knew that Carlton wasn't a threat and was glad to know that they had stayed friends.

By the time Frank had reached Carlton, Lassiter was watching another group of men and woman, they couldn't see the point of having separate parties since they shared the same friends, try and play a game of twister. So when Frank paced his hand on Lassiter's shoulder, he couldn't but jump.

"I didn't invite you here tonight so you could just sit here and watch, Carlton. I was hoping you would get involved in the games and meet a few people…"

"Frank," Lassiter said in a low, warning growl, but his cheeks had taken on a light red tone and a smile played at the corner of his mouth. "You didn't just invite me to try and match me up with one of your friends, did you?"

"No, I invited you because you and I were very close at one time and we're still friends and I wanted you to be involved in this happy time for me. Plus, I thought you could use some fun time, but you don't seem to be having any fun."

"Sorry, I am enjoying myself. I just wish I could find someone like Greg. I'm starting to think I'll die alone."

"Non-sense, Carlton. You will find someone who will love you and never want to leave your side, I'm sure of it."

"I'm not. The truth is…I've fallen for someone," Lassiter whispered.

"Really, do tell!"

"There is nothing to tell. I've treated him so badly to keep him away that I doubt he would give me the time of day, right now"

"Carlton, you didn't. But why?"

"Because…Oh, Frank, I don't know. I have so many failed relationships with both men and women; I guess I just didn't want to get hurt again. Hell, I don't even know whether he's gay or not."

"Ok, look, we'll do it this way. You will have fun tonight. Tomorrow I get married and then we will find this man and see what we can do for your love life. How does that sound?"

"It sounds great, Frank. Thank you," Lassiter said giving Frank a hug. The next thing they heard was someone clearing their throat.

"Excuse me, but I believe Frank is mine, Carlton," the laughing voice said.

"Don't worry, Greg, he's all yours," Lassiter said smiling at the man standing behind Frank.

"I know," Greg said smiling as he took Frank's hand. "Darling I just came over to let you know the stripper is here."

"Good and, Carlton," Frank said smiling at him, "you are in the front for this."

"What…Oh, no I'm not," Lassiter said shaking his head.

"Oh, yes you are." Both Frank and Greg dragged Lassiter from his seat and over to the couch. Greg then walked over to the stripper, who was dressed in a police uniform and whispered in his ear. The stripper then eyed Lassiter off.

Lassiter groaned to himself. What the hell has Frank and Greg set up for him, Lassiter wondered as he gave the stripper the once over.

It was evident that the clothes were way too tight for a reason and the gun holster didn't hold a gun, it held a dido. For some reason, this fact sent Lassiter's face bright red, not to mention the tightness in his own pants. The badge he wore had the letters 'SS' and he wore a lone ranger mask, which hid his eyes. Plus the way he wore his hat just about covered his face as well.

The stripper started his dance and although he sometimes came near Lassiter as he removed his cloths, he never stopped in front of him. But Lassiter didn't mind this fact; it allowed him to watch as the amazing man revealed his body to them and the more he saw, the more the feeling he got that he knew this person.

The stripper started with his feet. Lassiter had never seen anyone make taking you shoes and socks off so sexy. He watched as the pants came off in a flash leaving only a white G-string covering his lower parts. The stripper them removed his belt and holster, but before throwing it, he removed the dido. As he recovered his police jacket, he slowly sucked the dido into his mouth.

As the last piece of clothing, except for the G-string and mask, were removed, the strip revealed a tattoo. A tattoo he had seen before. As Lassiter sat up in order to get a closer look, the stripper walked over to him. Lassiter looked up and even without seeing the eyes, he knew who was in front of him. But the moment the stripper smiled, it sealed the deal.

"Spencer!"

"No, I'm a naughty cop; would you like to spank me?"

These simple words caused Lassiter to enter a full blush and a loss of words. Not to mention the 'no room' in his pants, part. Lassiter was just about to take the dildo, when the door bust opened and a group of real police officer's came flooding in.

"Police, this is a drug raid, nobody move."

Lassiter froze; there he was, with a nearly fully naked Spencer over the top of him and both of them holding a dildo.

In the back they heard Frank curse, saying "Fuck, the gay patrol."

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it**


	12. A Box

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from:**** Me**

**Story Notes:**** It is Christmas day and Shawn has a surprise for Lassie.**

**Chapter 12:**** A Box**

Shawn had been away for over two weeks and the way it was going, it could be another week or two. Normally Shawn and his boyfriend Lassie wouldn't care, but it was Christmas and Shawn really wanted to be there to celebrate Christmas day.

After another two days and a hundred miles further away from Santa Barbara, Shawn finally finished off his job. Tired and exhausted, Shawn dragged himself into his motel room and although he wanted to sleep, all Shawn could do was think about Lassie.

Groaning, Shawn rolled over on the bed and into the remote for the TV. As it flashed to life an ad come on.

'You want to give your loved one a surprise?

Then say it inside a box.'

Shawn stared at the TV for a long time after the ad had gone. Slowly but surely, an idea was forming in his head.

Two days later, it was Christmas day. It took Shawn a lot of time and a lot of money to make sure he was home and his 'surprise' was just right.

He waited patiently in the back of the delivery van. He had pulled a favour with a friend who was going to deliver his box to Lassie's door. Shawn had taken time to make sure the box was big enough for him to fit in and that the sides would fall away to reveal him standing inside.

Shawn listened hard, as he could barely hear anything when the doorbell rang. He listened as Lassiter talked to Mack and felt the box move as he was taken inside the house and he listened as Mack left. Then Shawn couldn't hear anything. Now, it was just a waiting game from Lassiter to pull the cord and reveal his gift.

It didn't take long and if Lassiter read the instruction right, he would be standing right in front of him. Closing his eyes, Shawn waited for the cue to tell him to open them.

Shawn heard the rustle of the paper around him and then came the gasp as Lassiter saw him. Opening his eyes, a very naked Shawn shouted, 'Merry Christmas, Carlton; my love'.

But that was when Shawn realised that Lassiter wasn't alone. Standing there in front of him with their heads turned away was Chief Vick and Juliet, his dad, with his arms crossed over his chest and a stern look on his face, Gus, whose face was full of pure shock and McNab who was standing in the corner trying not to laugh, as he tried to cover his wife's eyes from the sight in front of them.

And of course there was Lassiter, who had by now fallen down on the couch in a fit of laughter. Turning bright red, Shawn bolted for the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him. As he leaned against the door, he heard everyone burst into laughter. As they laughed, Lassie said, 'I didn't think anyone's body could go as red as that bow Spencer had on.' And Shawn could feel himself go even redder.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL MY READERS**

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. **


	13. In a red Bow

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from:**** Post U Later**

**Story Notes:**** Shawn has a Christmas surprise for Lassiter, all wrapped up in a red bow.**

**Chapter 13:**** In a red Bow**

As Shawn lay on Lassiter's bed, he was trying to think whether he had made the right decision. He and Lassie had only been dating for the last few months and their relationship hadn't gotten sexual yet. Oh, of course, they had kissed and fondled each other, but that was it.

Had he taken the fact that Lassie had given him a key and abused the right to have it by taking this liberty? And had he overstepped his right by sneaking in to Lassie's house and decorating it in the Christmas spirit; to get undressed with only a bow on his manhood, in hopes that Lassiter was ready to take the next step in the relationship.

Yes, he has over stepped his rights as a boyfriend and now he just has to hope he had time to undo all he had done.

Just as he went to get up, Shawn caught sight of something near the bedroom door. It was Lassiter, just standing there looking at him. Shawn couldn't see anger in his eyes; in fact, all he could see was love.

He was about to explain himself when Lassiter walked over to him. Sitting down on the bed, Lassiter reached over and very lightly touched the red bow.

"Is this my Christmas present, Shawn?" Lassiter whispered in a tender tone.

"Yes," Shawn said never once breaking eye contact.

"Well then, I better un-wrap it."

And with that Lassiter slowly, ever so slowly, undid the bow. His touch was so soft and tender that Shawn couldn't help but get a hard on. Lassiter then leaned in and kissed Shawn so tenderly that he was sure he had just been kissed by an angel.

After they had made love for the first time, Lassiter reached over to the set of drawers beside the bed. Shawn just watched him with concern as Lassiter climbed off the bed and turned towards him. Lassiter took Shawn's hand and made him sit on the side of the bed.

Shawn watched with tears in his eyes, as Lassiter got down on one knee and held out a small ring box. Inside the box was the most beautiful ring he had ever seen.

"Shawn, will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?"

"Yes, oh God, Carlton, yes!"

Lassiter placed the ring onto Shawn's finger; he then stood up and kissed Shawn again.

"Well," Shawn said as they broke apart. "Merry Christmas, Carlton."

"Merry Christmas, Shawn." and they went back to bed, just to lie in each other's arms.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL MY READERS**

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	14. Mrs Claus' Costume

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from:**** EvE79**

**Story Notes:**** Lassiter dressed for the children. Shawn dressed for Santa.**

**Chapter 14:**** Mrs Claus' Costume.**

Every year, Lassiter dressed for the children, even though no one knew it. He would put on the Santa suit and visit the hospital, the orphanage and the less fortunate. He did this for a friend and every year, Lassie did it alone. But this year, he was told he would be going around with a partner.

Oh, how Lassiter's mind ran amuck at his images of what this person would look like. He tried to imagine every form of Elf there could be. So when his 'partner' walked in, it certainly wasn't what he was expecting.

There before him was Spencer. Not only was it Spencer, but he was dressed as Mrs Claus and Lassiter couldn't help but allow his eyes to wonder at what was before him.

Starting at Spencer's feet he had on red high heel shoes with black buckles, white stockings, which went right up and disappeared under the short red skirt that was trimmed in white fur. The red then continued up to cover Spencer's chest as a long sleeve top that was low cut at the neck. Both the neck, the wrists and the waist was trimmed with the same white fur. Then on top of his head, Spencer wore a typical Christmas hat, but with one thing added; a piece of mistletoe.

Licking his lips, Lassiter now knows why his friend wanted him to have a partner. Walking over to Spencer, Lassiter could see that Spencer seemed…shy. Carefully raising his hand, Lassiter cupped Shawn's chin and slowly leaned in. Inch by inch he closed the space between them, until their lips nearly meet. After a second of hesitation, Lassiter pressed his lips against Spencer's and with-in a couple of seconds, Shawn was kissing back.

When they broke apart, Shawn just stroke the white beard Lassiter was wearing. Slowly, he worked his fingers through the beard and around the back of Lassiter's head.

"Merry Christmas, Santa Claus."

"Merry Christmas, Mrs Santa Claus."

And with that they kissed again. Neither one knows where this was going to go, but the both of them were willing to give it a try.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL MY READERS**

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. **


	15. Dress Me With Your eyes

**Warning:**** Very tight clothing.**

**Idea from:**** Beta**

**Story Notes:**** Shawn and Lassiter are going undercover.**

**Chapter 15:**** Dress Me With Your Eyes.**

"Right, I need two volunteers," Chief Vick watched as hands started to rise, "to do some undercover work at a gay bar." And then watched them fall away. Sighing, she shakes her head. Then from the back she heard a voice cry out.

"I'll do it, Chief." She watched as the crowd moved apart to reveal that Shawn Spencer was her volunteer.

"Very well, Mr. Spencer. I still need one more to…" Before she got to finish what she was going to say, Detective Lassiter had his hand up, volunteering as the other person. "Are you sure about this, Detective?"

"Yes, Chief." Lassiter knew there was no way he was going to let Spencer to go in there with anyone other than him.

"Fine, you two, in to my office now and I will fill you in."

"Yes, Chief." Lassiter and Shawn said together and then both of them headed towards her office.

Once inside, they stood side by side to wait for the rest of the information. Chief Vick looked at her two volunteers and gave a little prayer that they won't kill each other on this assignment.

"Take a seat, please," She said as she looked down at the file before her. "Now, there has been an increase in the assaults on the gay community of late and I need you two to go undercover as lovers to try and flush out the attackers. Do you understand?"

"Yes," both men said together.

"Chief," Lassiter continued to speak, what are our covers?"

"Oh, yes, what are we going as?" Shawn said excitedly.

"Well…one of you needs to go dressed normally and the other, well…they need to be in a dress and…"

"I bag dressing in the dress," Shawn shouted.

"Spencer!" Lassiter growled through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, Lassie, but I'll look way better in a dress than you," Shawn said smiling from ear to ear.

"I…" Whatever Lassiter was going to say, was cut off when Chief Vick butted in.

"If you two don't mind, I was going to suggest you for that roll, Mr. Spencer. Detective Lassiter, I need you to shadow him. It seems to be more gay men dressing in drag that are being attacked."

"So, Spencer is the bait?" Lassiter said with a small smile on his face.

"Yes. Are you ok with that, Mr. Spencer?"

"Yes, Chief, it's fine with me knowing that Lassiter will be watching my backside. Now when do we start?"

"In interview room one, you will find some clothing. See if you can find anything there, if not…"

"I've got some dresses at home I could use." Both Lassiter and the Chief looked at Shawn in shock. Shawn looked back at them with confusion. "What?"

"You have dresses, Spencer?"

"Yes, I have dresses, why?"

"I think that is our question. Why do you have dresses?"

"Because, Lassie dear, I'm bi sexual and I enjoy dressing as a girl sometimes. That's not going to be a problem is it Chief?"

"No, Mr. Spencer. Gay men and woman are allowed to work in the police force now days. It was just a bit of a shock."

"That's an understatement," Lassiter whispered to himself.

"Well, I want you to start tonight, so, if you can't find anything, Lassiter, drive him home, get changed and then head over to the Sugar Bowl."

"Yes, Chief," Lassiter said as he pushed Shawn out of the door.

They couldn't find anything for Shawn in the clothes supplied, so they headed over to Shawn's to get some of his.

Lassiter was surprised to find that Shawn lived in an old, disused building and even more surprised to see that he lived on the top floor. As Lassiter watched Shawn take out his keys to unlock his door, he notices that Spencer seems…nervous.

"Are you ok, Spencer?"

"Umm…sure Lassie," Shawn said giving Lassiter a sideways glance. "It's just; I'm not used to anyone being in my place, that's all." And with that, Shawn finished unlocking his door and walked inside.

Lassiter followed and is pleasantly surprised to find a neat and tidy lounge room. Shawn had a few photos on the wall, some of him and others of a few woman. But, on a closer inspection, Lassiter could see they were all of Shawn dressed in drag. Shawn headed off towards a room and Lassiter followed, only to find out that it was Shawn's bedroom.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Spencer. I'll wait…"

"Why, do you have a problem watching me dress?"

"No, not at all, but won't you want some privacy?"

"No, you can sit on the bed if you want."

"Ok, thanks," Lassiter walked over to Spencer's bed and sat down. He was amazed at how hard it was, considering that it looked soft. Shawn's moving brought Lassiter's attention back to the other man in the room. As Shawn undressed, Lassiter couldn't take his eyes off him.

Shawn first slipped out of his shoes and socks, placing them neatly under a chair in the corner. He then removed his belt and jeans. Folding them and placing them on the chair he had put the shoes under. He then slowly, as if he was in great pain, removed his shirt.

Lassiter held back a gasp as Spencer's shirt came off revealing the scars on his back. Lassiter couldn't believe one person could have so many in a time of peace. Shawn turned towards him and with a nervous and guilty smile he apologised.

"Sorry, Lassie, you…I shouldn't have let you see that."

"Spencer…what happened?"

"It doesn't matter how I got them. Let's just get this assignment over and done with." And with that Shawn walked over to this closet.

He pulled out a tight red dress and a red bag. Placing the dress on the bed next to Lassiter, Shawn proceeded to open the bag. He placed the contents onto the bed next to the dress. First was a pair of red high heels, then a pair of red fishnet stockings, a make-up kit and a long blonde wig.

Lassiter watched as Shawn sat down and slowly pulled on the stockings. His then nimble fingers carefully slipped on the shoes. Standing up, Shawn made his way over to the dresser and faced the mirror. With the skills of a pro, Shawn applied just the right amount make-up. Through the mirror, Shawn watched Lassiter, who was watching him, as he applied the red lipstick to his lips.

After he had finished, Shawn asked Lassiter if he could bring over the dress. Lassiter just nodded as he couldn't talk. He was too embarrassed and aroused to talk. Lassiter picked up the dress and noticed how it shined. Handing it to Shawn, Lassiter took a step backwards as Shawn started to put the dress on.

All Lassiter could think, was that the dress had to have been made just for Spencer, as it fit like a glove on him, showing off all his curves. Shawn then put the wig into place and then, with a seductive smile, he turned to Lassiter.

"Did you enjoy dressing me with your eyes?"

"What?"

"Come on, Lassie, we have a case to solve," and with that they walked out of Shawn's place. But Lassiter had already decided that they would end up back at his place, so he could undress Shawn with his hands.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	16. Green

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from:**** fantomfaire**

**Story Notes:**** It's Saint Patrick's Day in Santa Barbara.**

**Chapter 16:**** Green**

Detective Carlton Lassiter was in a bad mood. Admittedly, he is normally in a bad mood, but today he was in an even a worse mood. Whereas, most days the look on his face kept most people at bay, barring his partner, O'Hara, and officer McNab, today even they avoided him like the plague. Today was Saint Patrick's Day and for Lassiter being Irish, he didn't like the day at all.

No one dared to ask him what was wrong and no one dared to refuse or question any of his requests. So as the day wore on, everyone was glad that Shawn Spencer and Gus hadn't turned up. So when they did, everyone, and I mean everyone, ducked for cover. It wasn't just because Shawn had turned up that they had dived for cover. It was what he was wearing that had put the fear for his life into them.

They stood as far away as they could as they watched the psychic sit himself down on the Detective's desk. O'Hara made a quick look around and when she was sure that Lassiter was nowhere to be seen, she approached Shawn.

"You better get out of here, Shawn."

"Why?" he asked with his usual smile on his face.

"Because Carlton is in one of the worst moods I have ever seen him in, that's why and to be honest, Shawn, I really do think he will shoot you dressed like that."

"What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?"

"Shawn, you're dressed as a leprechaun. You have the green hat, coat and pants. You even have the matching shoes, Shawn." Juliet said as she pointed to the said items, shocked at how clueless Shawn could be.

"Really, I hadn't noticed. Oh there's Lassie," Shawn said just dismissing what O'Hara had just said and turning his attention towards the temperamental detective heading their way.

Juliet just grabbed Gus' arm and headed for safety next to McNab. Now all work had stopped and everyone was just waiting to see what Lassiter was going to do to Shawn.

Lassiter's head was down, stuck in the file he was reading. He knew no one would get in his way, so he wasn't worried that he would walk into any one. As he got closer to his desk, Lassiter became aware that it seemed that everyone's eyes were on him. Looking up, he saw Spencer sitting on his desk.

Everyone watched in awe as the scowl that had been on Lassiter's face all day, vanished, to be replaced by what looked like a smile. Shawn on the other hand, sat there with his head down, swinging his feet back and forth. Lassiter then closed the distance between them.

"So, when did you get back in town?" Lassiter asked in a low voice.

"About three hours ago. When do you finish?" Lassiter looked at his watch.

"In ten minutes. Why?"

"I just thought you might want to catch me to make me tell you where my pot of gold is," Shawn said looking Lassiter straight in the eyes.

"Can you wait around for ten?"

"For you, I will wait till the end of time." With that, Shawn reached up and gave Lassiter a kiss on the lips before slipping off Lassiter's desk. "And to think, everyone said you were in a bad mood today."

With that Shawn walked over to Gus and Juliet. Lassiter just sat down at his desk and went back to work.

"Jules, I thought you said he was in a bad mood. Gus, Lassie going to give me a lift home, so I'll catch you later." And with that Shawn just walked back over to Lassiter leaving a very stunned station lost for words.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. **


	17. Follow My Instructions

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from:**** EvE79 **

**Story Notes:**** Shawn comes home to find a note on the door with only a few words on it. What could it mean and where will it lead him to. Established relationship. Shassie.**

**Chapter 17:**** Follow My Instructions. **

Shawn pulled his bike up and parked it in the garage. It had been a hard day and he was ready to just relax in the arms of his Lassie. He walked up to the front door and was about to put the key in the lock when he found a note stuck over the keyhole.

Frowning, he was worried. Finding a note on the door usually meant bad news to Shawn, but relief washed over him when he recognised the hand writing as Lassie's. Taking the note in hand Shawn gave it a once over. It was one of those sticky notes, yellow in colour and the neat handwriting in blue. There was only one word on it, but that had enough power to get Shawn curious.

'Bedroom'

Shawn frowned again, but followed the instruction and as soon as he was inside, he headed for the bedroom. He was a little disappointed when he found the room empty. Looking around he spied another sticky note on the mirror. Shawn picked it up and read it.

'Have a shower'

Shawn shrugs his shoulders, but he still headed into the bathroom to shower. His mind had started to wonder what was Lassie up to with these notes and what would be waiting for him at the end. Quickly drying himself, Shawn walked out of the bathroom, back into the bedroom to find the most beautiful sundress he had ever seen laying on the bed. It was a light sky blue with the brightest yellow flowers printed all over it. There was also a matching hat, pair of white gloves and a pair of low heeled shoes. Pinned on the dress collar was another note.

'Wear me'

Again Shawn followed the orders and put the dress on and he was surprised to find it fit him perfectly. As he picked up the hat he found another note.

'Top drawer'

Shawn smiled as he walked over to the set of drawers in the room. Opening the top drawer up, Shawn found an envelope with another note on it.

'Open me'

Opening the envelope, Shawn found some money and another note.

'Taxi; Stanton's Park; south entrance'

Shawn's curiosity was now flowing over. Quickly grabbing his phone, Shawn called a taxi and then grabbed the money and put it into the little money bag, then headed out the front door. Fifteen minutes later, he was paying the driver and then he was looking around for Lassiter. He didn't find Lassie, but he did find another note attached to a post near the taxi rank.

'Follow track five'

Shawn was starting to get frustrated at this little game. He was tired and Lassie playing with him wasn't helping any. But he still walked down the track. After all, he had no money to get a taxi back home.

After another ten minutes Shawn walked into a clearing and there in the middle was a picnic set up on the ground. There was food, wine chilling and a beautiful yellow and blue blanket to sit on, but no Lassie.

As he walked up, thinking that maybe he had taken a wrong turn or something, Shawn noticed another note. Letting out a sigh, he read it.

'Turn around'

Turning around, Shawn was pleasantly surprised to find Lassiter standing there, dressed in his best suit, smiling at him. Lassiter walked over to Shawn and lent in and gave him a gentle kiss. Then, without a word between them, they sat down and enjoyed a lovely evening.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	18. Orange

**Idea from:**** EvE79**

**Story Notes:**** Shawn makes a very big and sticky mistake.**

**Chapter 18:**** Orange.**

Gus opened the Psych office door and promptly stopped short of entering. At first he wasn't sure what he was looking at, but then, he saw movement and at once he knew what had happened.

"Shawn," Gus said through gritted teeth.

"Oh…Umm…Hi, Gus," the very nervous and unsure voice of his best friend replied.

"Do you want to explain to me what you are doing?"

"Well…it was like this, I thought that I would stock some cans of orange drink here in the office, that's all, Gus. Why?"

"Could you please explain why your white shirt and shorts are covered in orange drink?"

"Well…as I came in with the last pack of soft drink, I tripped and some of the cans broke and I got covered in it."

"And," Gus said as he leaned into the room. "How did the office get covered in it, too?"

"I, I kept picking up cans and kept dropping them. I'm going to have to clean this up by myself, aren't I?"

"Yes, Shawn, you are. I can't believe you have covered the entire office and yourself in orange drink. What the hell were you think?"

"I was thirsty and they were having a sale at the service station down the road. I thought I could save some money by buying in bulk."

"Shawn, you have until twelve to clean this place up."

"Why?"

"Because, Shawn, we have a client coming at that time and they do not need to see you or the office dressed in orange, let alone stick to the floor or anything else that is coved in it."

"Yes, Gus, I'll have it cleaned up."

"Good, Shawn, now call me when it's done." And with that Gus walked out, leaving a very sticky, orange-coloured Shawn, behind.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	19. Schoolgirl's Uniform

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from:**** Post U Later**

**Story Notes:**** Shawn has convinced Chief Vick to throw a mock charity ball to raise desperately needed funds for the local hospital. At first, Lassie isn't happy, especially about the choice of dress wear, that is, until he sees Spencer in his.**

**Chapter 19:**** Schoolgirl's Uniform**

Lassiter let out another groan as he looked at himself in the mirror. How in the hell had Spencer convinced Chief Vick that a mock policeman's ball was a good idea, he would never know. Let alone, how he got her to agree to the theme that had men dress in a female school uniforms and the girls, in boy's.

It wasn't the fact that he had to wear a dress, hell it wasn't even the fact that it was Spencer that had made the suggestion. It was the fact that he had hairy legs and there was nothing he could do to cover them up.

Once again, he checked himself out. He had on a green, knee length skirt with white socks and low heel, black buckle shoes. His shirt was buttoned to the necked and was also white with a green tie. Once Lassiter was sure he looked ok, he headed out his front door.

Lassiter walked into the hall and started to look around. From what he could see everyone was having a good time and off in the corner, and there was no mistaking it, was McNab. Like Lassiter, he was wearing the same uniform, the only real differences were McNab was wearing a long black wig and he had no hair on his legs. The only reason Lassiter knew who he was because of McNab's height. When he got closer, he could see McNab was standing in a group. Lassiter didn't even try to hide the smile that formed on his face as he recognised the other people.

There was Chief Vick dressed in a nice grey boy's school suit, consisting of long grey pants, a white under shirt and grey jacket. She also had on a pair of black shoes and a grey cap. O'Hara had the same uniform on, except she had a pair of knee length shorts.

The next two he looked at were Henry and Guster. Like McNab and himself, Henry and Guster were wearing the same girl's uniform, with of course, a few changes like, Henry had on a short, curly, light brown wig and Guster had a long black wig with the hair plaited into pigtails.

As Lassiter approached they all turned to face him, smiling. He knew they approved of how he was dressed; at least they were until they saw his legs, than they were all on his back about not shaving his legs.

Moving away from them, Lassiter went and stood in a corner near the table with the food on it. He had been in a good mood before anyone had said anything, but now he just wanted to go home. Holding his cup close, Lassiter took a few deep gulps before he heard a voice beside him and a hand on his leg.

"They're wrong Lassie; your legs look great to me." Shawn purred as he ran his fingers through Lassiter's leg hairs.

"Spencer, you're…" Lassiter took a step back and had a closer look at the man before him.

Shawn stood there, not in a school uniform as such; he was in a cheerleader's uniform, pompoms included. He had the shortest of skirts on and the highest high heel shoes as well. The cheerleader's shirt was well defined and Lassiter could see that Spencer was wearing a stuffed bra. In all, Spencer looked stunning.

"Like what you see, Lassie?"

"Spencer, oh god, you look amazing, how…how do you do it?"

"It's easy, especially when I'm after a certain Head Detective," Shawn said as he winked at him.

Hearing Henry calling Shawn, Shawn once again winked at Lassiter and then just turned on his heels, skipping over to his dad and the rest. Lassiter watched him ago and without thinking about it, his hand brushed against his leg where Shawn had just run his fingers through his hairs.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	20. Fancy Dress

**Idea from****: EvE79**

**Story Notes:**** When Shawn goes to a fancy dress party, what does he wear?**

**Chapter 20:**** Fancy Dress**

Everyone who was anyone was at the fancy dress party. There were costumes of all kinds. Some were dressed as super heroes; others as the villains. There were animals and plants and even a star. The costumes came in ever bright colour you could think of and from any walk in history. In all, everyone went out of their way to make the night great.

Chief Vick and her husband had come dressed as a queen and king. Juliet was a fairy and Gus was dressed as Michael Jordon.

Henry had come as a fisherman, which most guessed that he had come straight off his boat, but he still fit in well. McNab and his wife were dressed as Frankenstein and bride.

Even Lassiter had made an effort, coming dressed as an old western cowboy. Everyone was there but Shawn. No one had seen or heard from him. But the moment Shawn walked in through the door; everyone knew it was him, even if they couldn't see any part of him because of his costume.

But it was that said costume that gave him away, for Shawn was dressed as only Shawn would dress, as a pineapple.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	21. As a Superhero

**Warning:**** None**

**Idea from:**** LilttleFreak**

**Story Notes:**** Shawn had another life; a secret life.**

**Chapter 22:**** As a Superhero.**

"No Shawn, if you want to dress up as some sort of a hero then dress as a cop. They are real heroes, not like these fake ones in these comic books."

Ten year old Shawn Spencer stood as still as he could, looking at the ground as his dad gave him yet another lecture on how a kid, or rather how his son, should act. Shawn wondered if he was the only kid in the world that wasn't allowed to have a normal childhood.

"Yes, Dad, I understand," Shawn replied, but he was really thinking, '_I will show you, Dad, one day, I will show you'_.

**Twenty Years Later…**

Shawn Spencer was living his life once again under the threat, err…the thumb of someone else and this someone was Chief Vick. He could have simply walked away if he wanted too, but this time there was too much at stake.

So not to be thrown into a jail cell for something he didn't do, he had told the police he was a psychic, which got him off the charges. The only problem with that was, the Chief of Police had asked him to work on another case and when he went to refuse, she pointed out what would happen if he was lying to her. So he helped her out, but along the way, his best friend Gus and his father, much to his surprise, backed up his claim of being a psychic and now their freedom was also on the line.

So Shawn was trapped; if he took off, his friend and dad would be left to deal with the aftermath. But he needed something different right now or he was going to die of boredom.

He was sitting watching the news when report came in of another mugging. Shawn couldn't believe how many there were and the police was getting nowhere. Just after the news, an advertisement for a new movie came on and as Shawn watched it, a smile formed on his face and an idea in his mind. He was going to deal with the city's mugger the only way he could.

Two days later, he was ready to try his idea. Dressed as 'Dare Devil' the superhero, Shawn made his way through the night sky. It didn't take him long to come across a mugging that was happening and using the skills that Dare Devil would use, he brought the mugger down with ease. After he had tied up the mugger he called for the police and he and the victim sat waiting until they arrived.

When the police did arrive, Detective Lassiter was the one in the lead and as soon as he saw 'Dare Devil' his blood boiled. Lassiter had no problem with people coming to the rescue of other people, but he was against idiots who fake a crime in order to promote a movie and he let them know it.

Shawn was angry and he let Lassie know it and pointed out the fact that if this was a stunt, then there wouldn't be someone to arrest and charge. Lassie sort of agreed with him, but also came back at Dare Devil and explained how dangerous it was him to be running around the city dress up like superhero, just to make himself a big man.

Shawn had it and took off, but he yelled back.

"You're just not happy that I caught the mugger and you didn't." Shawn then disappeared with a few police officers' on his tail.

The next day in the Psych office, Gus and Shawn sat down watching the news report on the mysterious 'Dare Devil' and what he had done that night. Six, that's right, Shawn had stopped six crimes, ranging from muggings to armed robberies. The news reporter was both praising the actions as much as she was condemning them. After it finished Gus also said he was not happy with the 'Dare Devil's' actions and that he could take away their work. But Shawn knew there would be plenty of work for Psych as well as 'Dare Devil', and he was just getting started.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	22. Neon Green

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from:**** Foxface9**

**Story Notes:**** Even though Lassiter and Shawn have been together for a few years now. When Shawn says 'come on Lassie you will have fun' Lassiter still get the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.**

**Chapter 21:**** Neon Green**

"Come on, Lassie, you will have fun. I promise!" Shawn whined as he tried to convince his lover that whatever he had planned that night was ok.

All Lassiter could think of, was why, every time Shawn said those words, he got the feeling of dread in the pit of stomach and why in the hell did he still follow Shawn into his hair-brained schemes.

Groaning, Lassiter resigned himself to the fact that he was going to give in to Shawn, once again. Especially, when Shawn gave him the puppy eyes and kissed him. Walking over to the bed, he looked at the offending clothing laying there.

It was suit like the ones he already wore, but it was blue and not just blue, but neon blue. Looking back at Shawn who was already wearing his matching suit, Lassiter raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner, but Shawn just stood there with a grin and with hope glowing in his eyes. Shaking his head Lassiter just took the suit in to the bathroom and got dressed.

Standing there looking in the full length mirror, Lassiter was actually surprised that the neon blue, actually suited him and seemed to make his blue eyes glow. Shaking his head, he decided to just walk out into the bedroom and get tonight over and done with. The smile on Shawn's face told him that Shawn was also happy with the way he looked.

"Ok Lassie, just one more thing, but I'll tell you when we get in the car."

"Shawn…" Lassiter said as he gave Shawn a warning look.

"Relax, Lassie, I've told you that you will enjoy yourself, so come on." There was that feeling of dread again.

Once they were in the car, Shawn handed Lassiter a blindfold, but instead of taking it Lassiter just stared at it."

"Why?"

"Come on, Lassie. Where we are going is a surprise, so cover your eyes."

Groaning again, Lassiter did as he was told and the feeling of dread started to grow even bigger. After he had placed the blindfold on, Shawn leaned across and gave him a kiss.

Shawn drove for about an hour before pulling up to a stop. He climbed out and walked around to open Lassiter's door. He then led him down a set of stairs, which seemed to go down forever. Finally, the stairs stopped and they started to walk along what sounded like a tunnel. Suddenly, Lassiter's ears were assaulted by very loud music and when Shawn took off the blindfold, his eyes burned for all the bright colourful lights.

"A Rave, Shawn," Lassiter tried to shout over the music, "You have brought me to a Rave?"

"Yes," Shawn shouted back and without another word he grabbed Lassiter's hand and dragged him out onto the dance floor.

After two hours Lassiter finally relaxed and actually started to have fun and the five or six drinks he had might have helped in some way. They were on the dance floor and before they knew what was happening, everyone was running about. But when a tall man placed his hand on Lassiter's shoulder and he turned around, that feeling of dread was back. The man was McNab and this was a police raid.

Shaking his head once again Lassiter couldn't understand why, why the hell, he lets Shawn talk him into doing these things? And right now he was sure that he was just as green as the neon green Shawn was wearing.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	23. As Cupid

**Warning:**** None**

**Idea from:**** EvE79**

**Author's Notes:**** This is a Valentine's Day story**

**Story Notes:**** Santa Barbara is having a big fancy dress party for Valentine's Day.**

**Chapter 23:**** As Cupid**

Lassiter walked into the function room and surveyed the decorations that were hanging on the roof and walls. Hearts, cupids, streamers and balloons were everywhere and a shining disco ball hung from the middle of the roof, giving the feeling of love in the air.

Since he and O'Hara were on duty, they had to go together and since it was a fancy dress Valentine's Day party they had to go dressed in a costume. Well, to Lassiter surprise, O'Hara had come up with the perfect costumes for them. He went as a Civil war soldier and she went as Scarlet O'Hara and she really looked the part.

As Lassiter watched the guests arrive, he noted the costumes they were wearing. First to arrive was Chief Vick and her husband dressed as Cleopatra and Julius Caesar. The next was Henry and his ex, dressed in a police and prisoner uniform, the funny thing was Henry was dressed as the prisoner.

Even Lassiter had to stifle a laugh when he saw McNab and wife. They had come as Frankenstein and bride. He was surprised to see that Guster had arrived on his own, no date and no Spencer. But his costume was…, well, he had come as a groom and bride.

The night had gone well, one, because everyone had behaved themselves and two, Spencer was nowhere in sight. That was, until Lassiter had walked over to the table with the food. It was here, he took a closer look at one of the cupid statues and realised that it was Spencer.

Lassiter drew attention to himself and to Shawn by laughing out loud. It was now that everyone realised that they had stood by Shawn, dressed solely in a sheet and carrying a bow and arrow. They had confessed true loves and how they had a crush on without realising that someone was eavesdropping on them.

Shawn knew he had been caught and he moved from his spot, all he learnt that night had gone out the window and he wouldn't be able to use it. Just as he was heading out the door, they announced the winner of the best costume and you can guess who won!

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	24. As a Nurse

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it**

**Idea from:**** EvE79**

**Story Notes:**** When Lassie gets sick, Shawn, his boyfriend, looks after him. But what Spencer is wearing could raise Lassiter's temperature higher than it already is.**

**Chapter 24:**** As a Nurse**

Lassiter let out a low groan. He hated being sick and even worse, when he was sick enough to keep him away from work. The only bonus he was getting was the fact that Spencer was going to be looking after him.

He and Spencer had been dating for about a year now and Lassiter had to admit that Spencer was a very tender lover. So if he is that tender when he was well, well then Lassiter could only imagine what Spencer would be like with him being sick.

Spencer had just ducked away to get a few things and promised that he would be back soon. So when the bedroom door opened and a pretty little female nurse walked in, Lassiter was sure that he must have fallen asleep and was now dreaming.

She had one of those nurse's caps that you see in the movies, along with the nurse's uniform, but it was a very, very short dress, white stockings and black buckled high heel shoes. Her face was covered by long blond hair.

Lassiter was entranced by this Florence Nightingale that was in his room. She placed her hand against his forehead and then placed a damp cloth on the same place. Her hand then moved down his body with another damp cloth. Everywhere the cloth touched cooled his body in that spot causing Lassiter to let out a groan of pleasure from the cooling effect.

The more he groaned the lower she went. So when she had reached his legs, Lassiter grabbed her arm. He couldn't help but think how this dream was feeling so real, especially the nurse.

"Sorry, but no matter how attractive you are I can't. I'm already in a relationship with a wonderful man."

"Glad to hear that, Lassie."

Lassiter stared as Spencer's face come into focus. "Spencer, why?" Lassiter asked as he realised that this was real and it was Spencer dressed as a female nurse.

"Because, Lassie, you deserve the best and the best nurse in the world was Florence Nightingale."

"Thank you, Spencer, I love you."

I love you too, my Lassie bear." And with that Shawn removed the cloth from Lassiter's forehead. Wet it again and kissed him before putting it back over the place where he had just kissed him.

Lassiter then drifted off the sleep as Spencer hummed a lovely tune as he kept putting wet cloths over Lassiter trying to cool his fever.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. **


	25. As a Fifties Housewife

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it. Really, just a hint of Slash, if that.**

**Idea from:**** EvE79**

**Story Notes:**** When you've been shot, you see the strangest things.**

**Chapter 25:**** As a Fifties Housewife**

Lassiter lay on the footpath holding his arm. He had been shot and O'Hara had gone after the perp.

As another wave of pain shot up his arm, Lassiter closed his eyes and let out a string of curses and as the pain eased he heard the dreaded voice that he hoped not to hear.

"Now, Carlton Lassiter, I should wash your mouth out with soap for what you just said. Luckily there were no children around to hear you."

Groaning back another wave of pain, Lassiter slowly opened his eyes to find a strange looking sight. Everything was in black and white and Spencer was wearing a dress. But, just like the way Spencer was talking didn't surprise him, he wasn't surprised at the sight before him.

Spencer stood there in front of him wearing a dress that had a frilly skirt that was below his knees. It was a white dress with a black dog pattern all over it. Spencer had white socks with black buckled shoes on his feet and his hair was shoulder length but tied up with a ribbon to match his dress.

Spencer was also standing there looking at him with his hands on his knees, which were slightly bent, a feather duster in one hand. In all he looked like one of those fifties housewives you see on TV. He even had on the apron.

"Carlton, look at this mess," Spencer said as he waved his arm around at the street. "It is going to take me hours to get all of this clean and do you know how hard it is to get blood out of cement?"

"No," Lassiter had no idea why he had the need to answer the fake psychic.

He then sat there watching Spencer as he went about cleaning the street. To Lassiter's surprise, Spencer had cleaned the street in no time and it was actually shining. Then fifties housewife Spencer leaned over Lassiter again.

"Don't worry, Lassie, we will be at the hospital soon."

Now, it was normal Spencer standing over him. The colour was back and so was the pain. Lassiter now had an oxygen mask on and he was in an ambulance with Spencer sitting slightly in front and off to the side of him with his hand on Lassiter's leg.

Lassiter was just about to say something, when the ambulance hit a pothole, sending a shot of pain up his arm Spencer just squeezed his leg a little tighter.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. **


	26. Brown

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from:**** fantomfaire**

**Author's notes:**** Ok, here is one for the brunettes and there is just a little hint of slash.**

**Story Notes:**** Brunettes can have fun too.**

**Chapter 26:**** Brown**

Lassiter was angry. How in the world could Chief Vick do this to him? How could she give Juliet the job of watching the witness, while he was given the job of watching the decoy?

And another thing, whose bright idea was it to have Spencer as the decoy. After all, Shawn was a man and the witness was a woman.

Nevertheless, he sat at his desk waiting for the fake psychic to get ready. As he sat there, he watched Juliet talk to the witness. It was a bad case. She had witnessed a madman as he killed two little children and they needed her testimony to put him away.

Looking at his watch he mumbled to himself about how long it was taking Spencer to get ready. While his attention was on his watch, the witness walked up to him.

As he looked up, Lassiter took in her plain brown sneakers and neat brown skirt. As he moved up, he comes across the white button up shirt she was wearing covered by an opened brown coat.

'_Man, she must like brown_,' Lassiter thought.

Her long, straight brown hair hung over her shoulders and was topped off with a matching brown hat.

It was now that he was looking into her face, or rather it was Spencer's face. Good god, he had been checking out Spencer. Lassiter could feel the heat from the blush burning his ears and by the look of it, Spencer was blushing too.

"You ready to go?" Shawn asked his voice a little bit higher than usual.

"Go…? Oh, yes, go, yes I'm ready," Lassiter said as he got over his shock at how Spencer looked.

As they walked out of the station, Shawn pinched Lassiter on the bottom and watched as he jumped. He then whispered into Lassiter's ears.

"You know, Lassie dear, but brunettes can have fun too."

Lassiter stood there staring as Shawn made the rest of the way to the car on his own. But the shock turned to fear as the car exploded into flames, sending Shawn flying.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	27. A Ballroom Dancer's Dress

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from:**** fantomfaire** **and Eve79**

**Author's notes:**** Ok, you can blame fantomfaire and Eve79 for this story. They both requested the continuation of Secrets Ch34. 'So You can Dance'.**

**Story Notes:**** Shawn and Lassiter dance together at the finales for the Santa Barbara Ballroom Dance Society. **

**Chapter 27:**** A Ballroom Dancer's Dress.**

Lassiter looked at himself in the mirror. It had been two months since the case involving the dance studio named 'The Parade'. Two months that he and Spencer had been working hard to reach and now they were here at the ballroom dancing finals.

Looking around, his eyes settle on the other contestants. Some were dressed in black, others in white. There was one in pink, one in red and one in a purple and white combo. Another thing Lassiter was grateful for was that they weren't the only same sex partners there.

Same sex partners! Lassiter laughed at that. Over the last two months he and Spencer had gotten closer than he would have liked with another man, yet, he found himself wanting not only to get even closer to him but he longed to kiss and make love to him. Shaking his head, Lassiter couldn't believe it. He had fallen for a man and not just any man, but with Shawn Spencer.

At first he thought Spencer was mad when he suggested that they dress in green, but he was wrong. Shawn hadn't chosen a bright green or even a florescent green; instead, it was a beautiful mixture of different tones of green that seemed to shimmer in the light.

Right now, he was just waiting for Spencer to arrive. As he waited, Lassiter went over a few steps he was still having some trouble with. Lassiter had just finished his practise and gotten the steps right when he heard someone clapping from behind him. Turning around, Lassiter let out a loud gasp, for before him was Shawn. At least he thought it was Shawn.

Shawn stood there looking amazing. The blue fabric his dress was made from shimmered in the light like a rainbow that was solely made up of the many different hues of blue. The dress itself was a low cut and reached all the way down to Shawn's ankles. It was straight, though, with elastic around the waist. As Shawn walked closer, the split up the right side of the skirt revealed that Shawn was wearing pale blue stockings and glittery blue high heeled shoes. To top it off, Shawn had on a long blonde wig that had blue streaks through it.

If Lassiter didn't know it was Spencer, he would have sworn he was looking at a woman. Shawn just moved up beside him and purred in his ear.

"Let's win this, so we can go out and celebrate, big boy."

"Yes, let's do," Lassiter whispered back.

Two hours later, Lassiter and Shawn stood up in front of everyone holding the winner's trophy. Shawn was keeping his poise very well, but Lassiter could see that he wanted to jump and dance around.

Just after Lassiter put the trophy in his car, he turned around to thank Spencer for everything. Instead, Lassiter had one of his fantasies made true as Shawn pushed him up against the car and pressed their lips together. When they broke apart, Lassiter let out a disappointed groan.

"Well, Lassie," Shawn whispered, if you want, we could go back to your place and finish this off. You know, I could give you some private dance lessons."

That was it, Lassiter could no longer hold back.

"Spencer, get in the car, because I have some moves I'd like to teach you myself."

And with that they both jumped into Lassiter car. Lassiter drove as fast as he could, because he couldn't wait to remove that blue dress from him.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	28. As the Easter Bunny

**Warning:**** None**

**Idea from:**** EvE79**

**Author's notes:**** It's Easter time! Happy Easter everyone**

**Story Notes:**** Lassiter is up to his neck in people dressed as the Easter Bunny.**

**Chapter 28:**** As the Easter Bunny**

Lassiter grit his teeth together. He hated Easter, just about as much as he hated Christmas. The only real difference was that Easter didn't have any snow globes. But unfortunately Easter did have grown men and woman dressed up in rabbit costumes and just like Christmas, the criminals used this disguise to commit as many crimes as they could and this year was no different.

There had been a robbery at the local mall and the only suspect was, of course, one Easter Bunny. So every Easter Bunny for miles around had been rounded up and now they were standing in the bullpen. The only problem with this was that there was about twenty of them and all of them were refusing to take their rabbit heads off.

Walking overt to his desk, Lassiter was surprised that there was an Easter Bunny sitting in his chair.

"Get out," Lassiter snapped.

The rabbit just shrugged their shoulders and did what he was told. But even though Lassiter hadn't said anything to him again, they rabbit just stood there staring at him.

"Have you been questioned?"

Lassiter watched as the rabbit nodded its head.

"And have you been cleared?"

Again, the rabbit nodded its head.

"Then go home."

This time the rabbit just shook its head.

"Why?" Lassiter was starting to get angry by now.

Just then Guster came walking up. He nodded his head at Detective Lassiter and then turned his attention to the rabbit next to the desk.

"I got your call, Shawn, what's going on?"

Lassiter let out a low groan as he watched the rabbit try to do Spencer's hand jester to his head. Then he pointed towards one certain rabbit. Lassiter and Gus both look that way and then Gus leant on Lassiter's desk.

"He's saying that he's your thief."

As Lassiter walked over to deal with the said rabbit, who did turn out to be the thief, Shawn and Gus left the station.

When Lassiter returned to his desk, he found Shawn's rabbit head on his desk. When he lifted it, he found one chocolate Easter egg and a snow globe with an Easter bunny with a basket and Easter eggs, instead of a Santa or a Christmas scene.

"Damn you, Spencer," Lassiter said as he crushed the chocolate Easter egg in his hand.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	29. Shawn Gets His First Dress

**Warning:**** None**

**Idea from:**** EvE79**

**Story Notes:**** The reason why Shawn cross-dressed in the first place.**

**Chapter 29:**** Shawn Gets His First Dress**

Shawn Spencer was wet, cold, hungry and miserable. It had been two months since he hit the road, trying to get away from his dad and his childhood. In those two months, he had spent all of his money and was now living on the streets of some, only god knows what, city. Yeah, Shawn really didn't think this through very well.

The only thing Shawn had left, were the clothes on his back and his motorbike and he had no plans in giving it up. As he pushed his bike up the street it started to rain. Letting out a sigh, Shawn quickly looked around for some sort of shelter.

Spying an alleyway, Shawn cut across the road and made his way around the back of the buildings. There he found a little spot near the rubbish bins that the rain wasn't reaching and he settled in, hoping no one from the business would come out and send him on his way.

Shawn had been there for about fifteen minutes when there was a commotion coming from one of the nearby doors. Peering around one of the bins, Shawn watched as a man and what looked like a young girl were getting into some sort of fight. The only problem was that the girl sounded more like a man.

When the man grabbed the girl and lead her off, Shawn leaned out a little bit more to see where they had both gone. Unfortunately he slipped on the wet ground and came crashing down. That was when he felt the hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw the man standing over him.

"You ok, son?"

The voice wasn't mean, but it was full of concern.

"Yes, sir, I just, I was sheltering from the rain, sorry, I didn't mean to do anything wrong."

"Wrong? What do you mean?"

"I'm, I'm homeless and most people send me on my way."

"Well, if you're homeless, you have only just become that way, especially with that cool motorbike of yours."

Shawn looked back towards his bike and figured where this was going.

"If you want my motorbike, you're going to have to kill me first."

"What…no, I don't want your motorbike, but would you like some food?"

"What do I need to do for it?"

"Let's get you inside where it's dry and give you some food before we talk, ok?"

Shawn looked at the man carefully. His dad had always warned him to be very wary about strangers, but right now he didn't care. He was just too tired and too hungry. Nodding his head, Shawn went to follow the man into the building, when he was stopped by him.

"You better bring your motorbike with you, otherwise someone will steal it."

Shawn didn't need to be told twice and a couple of minutes later Shawn and his motorbike were safely inside. After eating, Shawn lay down and was asleep in no time.

The next day, Hugh, the man from the night before, allowed Shawn to have a shower and gave him a clean change of clothing.

"Not that I'm not grateful, but why are you doing this?"

"I like helping other people. When I first came here, I too was a runaway and someone gave me a hand up, so I guess I'm just paying back what he did for me."

"Ok, so what do you want from me?"

"You don't trust people much, do you?"

"My dad's a cop."

"Arrr…I don't want anything Shawn and you can leave anytime you want to, but do you need a job?"

"I could use some money, so yes. Do you have one?"

"Yes, but you might not like it."

"I'll try anything once, I guess."

"Ok, I need you to dress as a woman and dance, but no funny business."

"I think I can do that. What's the dress look like?"

Hugh walked over to the cabinet and opened it up. He then pulled out a lovely blue dress.

"I want you to wear this."

Shawn took the dress and looked it over. He could see it was well made and was most likely a very expensive dress as well. Shawn looked over to Hugh who was holding up a matching pair of blue shoes and a wig of long brown hair.

Shawn just smiled and took the offered items and headed into the bathroom. When he came out ten minutes later, Shawn looked like a beautiful woman. The tight blue dress, hugged his body well and the shoes added at least an inch to his height.

"You look amazing, Shawn. Or maybe we will call you Shawna."

"Thanks for that and for the job."

Shawn was surprised at how good he looked and how easily he slipped in and out of the role of a woman and a man.

Over the years, being able to dress as a woman has saved Shawn's life many a time, but it was also something he had kept to himself as well.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	30. As a Drag Queen

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from:**** EvE79**

**Story Notes:**** Shawn is in the Santa Barbara Gay Pride Parade.**

**Chapter 30:**** As a Drag Queen**

Lassiter hated doing crowd control and even worse, crowd control when there was a parade on, especially one like this.

He watched the crowd closely, just waiting for the nut jobs to do something to try and stop the parade. After all, since the parade had been announced, the parade committee has been receiving threats, including death threats, if the parade went ahead, all because it was a Gay Pride Parade.

Lassiter had always been comfortable with his sexuality, so this type of thing never bothered him, but since he had been dating Shawn, things had changed. He was more aware of the hatred out there for those who don't hide in the closet. Not that Lassiter hid in the closet, he just didn't see the point in telling people that he liked both men and women.

Shawn on the other hand truly didn't hide that part of him, but at the same time, one would have pegged him as being gay. They just thought that his behaviour was just Shawn being Shawn, but today that would change that idea altogether.

As the parade passed by there were the slanderous shouts, a few things thrown and the occasional punch up, just what they were expecting, and which were dealt with very quickly.

Then one of the floats caught Lassiter's eye. It was based on one of the first movies that he and Shawn had watched together, _Priscilla the Queen of the Desert_, but it wasn't the float per se that had gotten his attention. It was the person on top of it and that person was Shawn.

Just like in the movie, Shawn was standing on top of the vehicle dressed in…well; there was defiantly no room now to wonder whether or not he was gay.

Shawn had on a very, very tight dress, in which the skirt went right down to his feet, but had a split that went right back up to his…Lassiter really didn't want to think about that right now, not while he was on duty.

The only reason you knew that there was a split in the dress in first place, was the way Shawn was standing there with one leg sticking out. He had on white stockings and high platform shoes.

The dress itself was made out the type of material that shimmered in the light, which gave Shawn an angelic glow and its blue colour really suited him. It also had long sleeves and a hat like the princesses in fairy tales wore; only this one had feathers fanning out like a peacock's tail.

His face was painted white, but with the way it was shining Lassiter guessed that it also must have had glitter in the paint. His eyes were also painted up with green and blue eye shadow and bright red lips to finish his face off.

In the front of Shawn, situated on the roof were three large fans and Lassiter couldn't work out why that was, until Shawn lifted his arms. As he did, the fans came on and blew straight at Shawn.

Now flowing out from behind him was all this loose material. It travelled up from the bottom of the dress, up his back and along his arms. There was also some attached to the hat. Now he really looked like he was flying…like an angel.

As the float passed, Shawn caught Lassiter's eyes and blew him a kiss, which caused Lassiter to blush. Yep, Shawn really didn't care who knew he was gay and Lassiter was starting to realise that he didn't care either.

Very soon, the float and Shawn were out of sight, but definitely not out of Lassiter's mind. All he could really think of for the rest of the day was whether or not Shawn could borrow that dress so he could take it off him.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	31. Hot Pink Leather

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from:**** EvE79**

**Story Notes:**** Lassiter is looking for Shawn to help out on a case. He finds him in a gay club with the one person he would never expect.**

**Chapter 31:**** Hot Pink Leather.**

Lassiter couldn't understand why, for one, the chief insisted on using the fake psychic and two, why the hell she gave him the job to find said psychic. All that Guster could tell him was that Spencer had told him he was going out clubbing and that his phone would be turned off.

This club was the tenth club he had visited and if Spencer wasn't here, according to the list he had, there were at least another ten to go. Lassiter couldn't believe there were so many night clubs in Santa Barbara, let alone the number of them that were gay clubs and this was one of them.

Lassiter smiled when, after showing a photo and explaining what he was up to, the bouncer said that Spencer was inside. Making his way across the crowded room, Lassiter tried to avoid eye contact with anyone there. He only had eyes for one person at the moment and that was for Shawn Spencer.

The bouncer had told Lassiter to look for the man in pink. What he failed to say was which man in pink. Nearly a third of the men there were in some form of pink. But then his eyes fell on one man in pink who really stood out.

He was dressed from head to toe in hot pink clothing and as Lassiter got closer, he could see that the clothing was made out of leather.

'Yep, that's something Spencer would wear,' Lassiter thought.

Lassiter stopped short of the man in question, giving him the once over. Starting at the feet, there were leather high heel boots which Lassiter was sure you could kill yourself in if you tripped. The boots stopped just short of the man's knees and then it was just bare skin. That was until it reached the man's ass or at least you could have said that, but no. This man was wearing the tightest pair of leather hot pants he had ever seen.

The pants from the back view rode right up into the ass crack so that Lassiter was sure he couldn't have been wearing any underpants. Shaking his head, Lassiter's eyes continued up. Between where the hot pants stopped on the hip and the soft leather shirt started Lassiter could see a tattoo of a cobra that was wrapped around a dagger. And to top it all off, atop his light brown hair was a cap.

Lassiter's eyes were in the process of moving back down when the man turned around to face him. Now Lassiter was faced with the front of the hot pants and yes, they were tight. Quickly looking up, he now saw that the shirt had buttons, but they weren't being used. Instead it was just tied around the waist, showing a hairy chest.

When his eyes finally reached the face, Lassiter found a smiling Spencer looking straight at him.

"Like what you see, Lassie?" Shawn hissed through clenched teeth.

Swallowing, Lassiter wasn't too sure what to say, so he just thought it would be better if he just said why he was there in the first place.

"I'm here, Spencer, because the Chief sent me to find you. We have a case and we need your…talent." Lassiter just spat out the last bit.

"Easy there, Detective," Shawn said placing a hand that was covered in a pink leather glove on his shoulder. "I'm only playing."

"You better be, Shawn."

Lassiter turned his attention to the person who had just spoken and watched as that said person slid an arm around Shawn's shoulders and pulled him into a protective hold. Shawn looked up and gave this man a loving smile and then he looked back to Lassiter, who was just staring. He couldn't believe who it was.

"Lassie," Shawn said bringing the shocked detective back to reality. "Do we need to go or what?"

"Go?" Lassiter said dazed as he looked at Shawn.

"Yeah, you're looking for me because of a case or something."

"Oh, yes, yes, we need to go."

"Ok," Shawn said before turning around and giving the other man a kiss. "Catch you later."

"At home I hope."

And with that Lassiter and Shawn walked out of the club. As they drove to the crime scene, Lassiter finally got the nerve up to ask Shawn a question.

"You and…"

"He's my husband and we have been married for a few years now."

"But he's…"

"I know and he's just so perfect that he always leaves me speechless, too, and if you don't say anything to anyone, I'll explain to you about us after we catch this killer.

"You're on." Lassiter just couldn't wait to hear how 'he' and Spencer got together.

**Author's Note:**** If you want to know who 'HE' is then you will have to read chapter 52, of 'Secrets' to find out. LOL**

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. **


	32. A Black and White Cat Suit

**Warning:**** None**

**Idea from:**** EvE79**

**Story Notes:**** Shawn is caught by Lassiter doing something the Detective never thought he would.**

**Chapter 33:**** A Black and White Cat Suit**

Lassiter had been looking forward to this day, or rather this night. He had ordered, booked and paid for his tickets for this show months ago and now, now, tonight was the night.

It had been a long time since he had watched a live play and he was really looking forward to see 'Cats' performed at the Santa Barbara Theatre. He was just going to sit back and relax as he watched the actors tell the story with their dance and songs.

He had arrived early so he could find a good parking spot. He then used his badge so he could get into the theatre before anyone else and find his seat. He watched as they set up the stage and even some of the actors come on and practised some of their lines.

Then a certain actor, or should I say, a cat, came on stage. It was black and white and although they were nearly dressed they didn't have their make-up on and Lassiter could see who the actor was. And that person was none other than Shawn Spencer.

Lassiter didn't know whether to laugh or just leave before Spencer ruined the play for him forever. In the end, Lassiter weighed up the cost of the ticket and decided he had paid too much to let Spencer wreck his night. So Lassiter sat back, made himself comfortable and tried to forget that Spencer was going to be on the stage.

Two hours later found Detective Lassiter leaving the theatre quite pleased with the show. Spencer had shown great skill as a dancer and even more skills with his voice. In fact, Lassiter liked the way he sang.

With a new found respect for Spencer, Lassiter climbed into his car. He had just started the engine when a black and white cat, namely Spencer, came knocking on his driver's window. Groaning, Lassiter wound it down.

"What do you want, Spencer?"

"Oh great, Lassie, you know who I am and…"

"Look, Spencer, if you are looking for a compliment on how you looked on stage, forget it. I only stayed because I paid a lot of money for that seat. Now, if you don't mind, I have to go."

"Well, I'm sorry I wrecked your night by filling in for a friend, Lassie, but that's not what I'm here for."

"Then why are you?"

"Well…I saw you in the audience and well…when we all finished and went out back, we found one of the security guards dead. He's been stabbed and well, you being a cop and all…"

"Damn it, Spencer, why didn't you just say that. Come on, let's go." Lassiter quickly climbed out of his car.

As Shawn lead the way to the back of the theatre, Lassiter couldn't help but watch the way Spencer's backside and tail moved.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. **


End file.
